Life In The Eyes Of A Fairy Chapter One
by ChristinaMichelle666
Summary: This is the first chapter about how a young girl's life has been flipped upside down when she finds out that she has a secret that has been kept in her family for generations.


A Fairy's Eyes Never Forget

Chapter One: New Winged Fairy

My name is Arayna and I am a fairy of the water. I had no idea that I was an amazing figment of a young child's imagination until I reached my sixteenth birthday. My parents had always told me that I would be amazing, but I never imagined that they had meant something like this. The morning of my sixteenth birthday, I woke up to a bit of an itch on my back; I didn't take much notice of it and sat up in my bed. I figured that since I was up so early, I would take a shower and get my clothes ready for the day. I walked into the bathroom and felt a sudden urge to walk on my toes. Across the cool linoleum, I walked, almost danced to the sink. I had to prepare myself for one of my biggest days. I felt odd twirling across the room to the shower, but I figured that it was just the feeling of the day. The water flowed from the faucet when I turned it on; there was something magical about it though, even though I had no idea what could be so magical about water. I used my best shampoo and my sweetest scented body wash; the boy that I had fallen in love with was coming to my party. Climbing out of the shower, I felt new again; I tip-toed to my room to pick out my clothes. The day was upon me and I couldn't wait.

I pulled a light blue blouse over my head and down across my stomach, I examined myself in the mirror and determined that I would wear this shirt today. I leaned back into my closet and pulled out a few black skirts and a pair of black jeans; I tried them all on one at a time and looked myself over in the mirror. I decided on the ankle length skirt with a long slit up to the knee. I twirled around in little circles, smiling and laughing the whole time. I stopped dancing around when my friend called my phone to tell me that she was on her way. I ran into the bathroom so I could do my makeup. My best friend Lux was coming over to make my cake; she was one of the best cake makers that I knew. Lux knew her way around a cake better than Da Vinci knew his way around a wrench; she always knew what flavors everyone liked, she even knew how to substitute flavors without using any extracts from that ingredient.

Sitting at the vanity in my bathroom, I looked around at the differently colored eye shadows and liners that I had. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to pick a color when Lux walked in and laughed:

"You've always had trouble picking makeup to match your clothes."

Lux picked out three colors and then narrowed it down to a light green and a very pretty blue eye shadow with black eyeliner. She leaned over my shoulder and started giving me the makeover that I so desperately needed. I closed my eyes for three minutes; when I opened them again, I gasped in delight. My eyes were a calming turquoise with gentle curving lines from the corners of my eyes. I couldn't believe how great Lux was with makeup; of course, she was great at a lot of things. She also has a lot of good advice too; I wonder why that is… Oh well.

After I thanked her for doing my makeup, Lux flew down the stairs to start my cake. I stared at myself in the mirror; I couldn't believe that I was turning sixteen already. In a normal, one day situation, life would move kinda slowly; but when you count the years, it moves so quickly. When I'm around Daemon, time seems to slow down immensely. I don't know why or how, but it does. By the time I realized that someone was calling my name, I figured that I'd been sitting still for about five minutes. I slowly got up to go down stairs, but not before going back to my room to get my cell phone. There were three text messages from my friends that wouldn't be able to make it; they were all very sweet. After double checking my makeup, I walked down the stairs and stepped into the living room. Lux was buzzing around the kitchen, keeping busy with the cake. My mother and father were still hanging the decorations for my party and my sisters were taking turns on the computer and getting ready for their outing with our aunt. Today was my day and no one was going to ruin it, not even the weather could bring me down. Lux grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the stove to see how big and fluffy my cake was already; it looked really good already. She asked me what color frosting I wanted on the top; I thought long and hard about it. I finally came up with a color; I told her that I wanted it to match my eyeshadow and she flew into action, mixing together all kinds of things to make a glittery turquoise frosting. My phone started to ring just as the first party attendee arrived. Veronica was the first person to get there. She had been my closest friend since we were little kids; she had been there for me when I needed her and I had always been there for her. Veronica was the one who knew me better than anyone else; she's actually the one who invited Daemon to my party, upon my request of course. A letter was written and enclosed in the envelope that held my invitation; it read:

"Daemon, I request your presence at my birthday party. There will be cake, ice cream, and a wonderful dinner prepared by my dear friend, Lux. I would love to see you at my party.

Sincerely,

Arayna Vincent"

Before we completely sealed the envelope, Veronica read it over and made a few minor changes. I really hope that he comes to the party today; I want this more than anything. My phone rang again; it was Daemon. I had no idea what I should say to him, so I didn't answer. A new voicemail popped up on the screen when the phone stopped ringing; I put the phone to my ear and listened. I was shocked by what I heard; he said that he would be a little late, but he would be at the party. I danced around the living room feeling light as air, I didn't even feel the carpet beneath my feet. I opened my eyes and realized that there was a reason I couldn't feel the carpet; I wasn't touching the floor! I was floating in the middle of my living room! Veronica fainted and Lux started laughing and jumped into the air. She stopped, suspended in the air like I was; I saw a light sketch of wings around her. I gasped and fell flat on my butt. My mother heard the crash and ran into the living room; she laughed when she saw Lux floating in the air. My mom pulled Lux back down to her fee and said that she should finish the cake; then she walked over to me and said that it was time for me to hear the story of my heritage.

My mother walked me into her room and picked an old photo album off of the shelf; she opened it and a strange smell drifted from the pages. I couldn't exactly identify the scent, but it smelled like all of the things that I liked; it smelled like happiness. I know that it sounds strange for me to say that, but it was one of the most wonderful scents to ever drift past my nose. Lux wandered into the room to see what was happening, she was still hovering slightly off of the ground; she told me that Veronica was still passed out but she was on the couch instead of the floor. I still didn't understand what was going on, but I tried to follow the best that I could. My mom was flipping through pages in the album; there was a mysterious look in her eyes when she found the page that she was looking for. There was something strange about this page; it said my name, bet there were three names after my first name that didn't make any sense. None of the following names belonged to me or my other family members. I noticed that there was a little name etched in the bottom of the page; L… U… X… I was startled to see that Lux's name was at the bottom of my page, then I read what came after her name.

"Lux is hereby regarded as Arayna's fairy trainer until she knows how to control her abilities or until Lux is removed. This contract starts when Arayna turns sixteen."

I was dumbfounded to find out that Lux was around when I was born, she was only sixteen as well; how could she sign her name as an infant? Better yet, what in the world is a fairy trainer? My mom saw the confusion on my face and finally started explaining things to me.

"Arayna, I was blessed with a gift of a long life and secret powers. I was born in a world that only children can comprehend; I was born into the great world of fairies. I stayed a fairy until I married your father when I was twenty seven; the higher fairies stripped me of my wings and my access to my own world, the very place I was born. All of this is because I married your father, a normal human. That's why you lived a very human life until now."

I stared at my mother in awe and shock. I didn't really understand what was going on, but I tried to follow the story as best as I could. From what I'd understood so far, my mom was a fairy when she was younger, she was stripped of her powers when she married my father; now I was some sort of human/fairy hybrid. Lux was my "mentor" and my best friend. The next thing I knew, the doorbell rang and I heard a lot of voices. I jumped up to let my guests in, but Veronica was already at the door. Everyone came in single file, the last person in was Daemon. So much for being late; I giggled and greeted my guests with a smile on my face.

"Welcome everyone and thank you for coming. If you would, please take your shoes off and make yourselves comfortable. Dinner will be served around 6:30pm and we'll have cake afterwards."

Lux hurried down the stairs into the den and put the first movie in the DVD player. The movie started just as everyone got situated; Veronica and Lux saved me a seat between them, but I decided to sit against the wall by myself. Or at least I thought I was alone; Daemon moved a little so that I would know he was there. He was always sitting alone, always wearing dark clothes; but there was something about all of that, it made him seem "dangerous".

I moved away from him a bit; I figured that he didn't want me so close, but when I moved he reached out and put his hand on mine. I froze and turned towards him slowly; I thought that he was going to say "thanks for inviting me." But he said something much more intimate.

"Arayna, I know that you like me; I can see it in the way you write, the way your bright blue eyes land on me when you think I'm not looking. I want you to know that I've felt the same way about you for a long time. I know that I'm the bad ass, I know that most people are afraid of me; but you're different. You've seen me for the person I am, you've believed in me since we met by chance; thank you for that. But now I want to ask you a question; are you ready?"

I nodded slowly;

"Arayna; will you be my girlfriend, my little angel?"

I knew what I wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come out. I wanted to spill my heart out to him, but I didn't want to seem like a mushy little love-struck poet; in all reality, that's what I was though. I nodded my head again, hoping that it would tell him what my voice couldn't. Daemon smiled and pulled me closer to him; time passed slowly while I was sitting next to him. By the time the movie ended, I was asleep. Veronica shook me awake; come to find out, Daemon had fallen asleep too. I was super happy when I remembered that Daemon asked me to be his girlfriend. Veronica's face lit up when she saw my eyes open; she knew exactly what was going on. Daemon stood up and extended his hand out to me; I took his hand and he helped me up, then he walked me to the stairs leading to the kitchen and dining room. It was already time to eat dinner.

Everyone took their seat before I did, except for Daemon; he pulled my chair out and pushed it back in after I sat down. Daemon took the seat right next to me; Veronica was supposed to sit there, but she took Daemon's seat instead. She smiled at me and I nodded as a thank you. Lux wandered out of the kitchen with pizzas in her hands. They were made from scratch and they smelled delicious, I did wonder how Lux carried the pans without burning her hands. Daemon took the first slice of pizza and set it on my plate; my mom smiled, but my dad's eyes widened in anger. I knew that he didn't want me anywhere near Daemon, but they were not going to ruin my day. After Daemon took his slice of pizza, the rest was free game. Everyone took their own time decorating their pizza with all kinds of veggies, extra cheese, pepperonis; some people even asked for pineapples.

I took a small nibble off of my pizza before looking over at Daemon; his eyes were still on me, even though there was food in front of him. I smiled at him and got a sudden shiver down my spine, I knew that my dad was watching me very closely. It was seriously obvious that he didn't want me around Daemon, but who would be right to deny a young girl's love for another? My dad apparently thought that it was okay though; he walked over and grabbed my arm gently and pulled me away from the table. My dad gave me a long talk about how guys like Daemon ruin the lives and reputations of girls like me.

"Guys like him ruin lives and tear families apart! Why are you letting him influence you like this? What in the hell are you thinking?"

I wanted nothing more than to make my parents happy, but tears came to my eyes when my father delivered the "low-blow".

"Hell Arayna, he'll probably have you turned into a little harlequin by the time his done with you!"

"Shut up! You don't know a single thing about him! Not all guys act like you did when you were younger. I've been living my life the way that you wanted me to for sixteen years; let me live a little! I'm not a little girl anymore! I don't need you to hawk-eye me anymore, I can hold my own!"

I ran out of the room and through the kitchen, down the steps and into the backyard. Lux and Veronica both came out to comfort me, but I asked them to go back inside and serve cake and then dismiss my guests. From what Lux and Veronica told me, everyone but Daemon ate cake and left soon after. I was sitting on one of the low-hanging branches in my favorite tree by the time the sun was setting. I could feel my back itching again, that must mean that my wings were showing again. I didn't even care if someone walked out and saw me; if I couldn't have a little freedom, my life was completely pointless. Daemon walked out and climbed up to my branch, he must have seen my wings because he fell to the ground like a rock and landed on his butt. I jumped down from my branch and landed gracefully next to him. Daemon couldn't keep his mouth from gaping open as I floated down to him.

Jumping became easier now that my wings could extend to the full width. From what Daemon has told me, my wings glitter like diamonds in the sunlight; I wouldn't doubt it. Daemon got up quickly so he could examine me and make sure I wasn't injured and that he wasn't going insane. I let him run his hands across my silken wings just so he knew that what he was seeing was real. His hands were warm against my back; before I knew it, I was wrapped in his warm embrace. His breath smelled of sweet peppermints and honey; I almost melted inside because it smelled so good. Daemon's eyes lead into a whole other world it seems; it's a world that I wanted to be in, a place I wanted to stay. My father wasn't at all understanding though, he would never let me be with Daemon; he just didn't understand my feelings. I leaned closer to Daemon and started whispering to him:

"Daemon; I love you so much, but my father won't let us be together. You know that my heart is yours, and I promise that it always will be yours to keep. But for now, leave me and I will call you."

Daemon kissed my forehead and took off running out of the yard, I remembered something.

"Daemon! I forgot to get your phone number!"

But it was too late, he didn't hear me.

I walked into my house, picked up my gifts, and went up to my room; there was an envelope taped to my door with my name on it. I pulled it off of my door thinking that it might just be a sorry note from my dad, but when I opened the envelope I smelled happiness again. A hand written letter was inside the envelope; I reached in and pulled it out to read it. I started to unfold the note, but I was interrupted by my mom calling my name. I stuck my head out the door and asked what she needed. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs with another gift; it must've been from my aunt who refuses to come to my birthday parties. She thinks that I'm not good enough to have her at my party. It's a miracle that she even got me a gift at all. I walked down the stairs to get my present and then walked right back up. I decided that I would wait until after I'd opened my presents to read the letter.

I opened my gift from Lux first; she had given me a hand- made charm bracelet with half of a smiley face on it. The word "best" was written across the forehead of the smiley face; I figured that it was a "best friends" charm bracelet. Veronica's gift was next; she had bought me three t-shirts from the concerts that we had gone to together. The only other gift that I really wanted to open was the one from Daemon; I was really nervous to open it and see what it was, but I knew that I had to open it because I wanted to know what it was. I pulled on the ends of the ribbon and they quickly came unraveled; the wrapping paper was a deep blue with a bright shine to it. I pulled the tape so that the paper would come off all at once and reveal what it was hiding; a white box with a deep red heart on the top of it. I opened the box and almost dropped it. Inside of the box was a ring and a little note; the note said:

"Arayna, I'm so glad that you accepted me; although I wasn't even sure that you were going to say yes when I wrote this note. I hope you like your gift; it's only a small token of my love for you, but I hope you like it.

P.S. I forgot to put my cell phone number in your card; it's (580)456-8380" (Not an actual number, but the numbers spell out "I love you")

I slipped the ring onto my finger and stared at it in awe; it fit perfectly and I adored it. It was a fire topaz gemstone; but it had the look and sparkle of tanzanite. I programmed Daemon's number into my phone and went back to admiring my ring. I hadn't noticed that I was getting tired until I passed out cold; I woke up a little later to a tiny little ball of light flying around my room.


End file.
